


Essential Maintenance

by whalebone



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Experimentation, Why not engineer your own sex toys, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebone/pseuds/whalebone
Summary: Giving a droid an orgasm requires a bit of experimentation.
Relationships: K-2SO/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Essential Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/gifts).



The workroom was cool enough to make Bodhi shiver. 

Or, he thought with a faint thrill, perhaps it was the anticipation. The overhead work light was bright and cold, not the sort of thing most people would use to set the mood, but Bodhi needed to see what he was doing. He didn’t want to miss a single detail. 

K-2SO was lying on his back on the steel workbench, which was only just large enough for his bulk and length. Bodhi had logged that some essential maintenance was required, locked the door, and then added his own portable lock, just in case.

‘Essential’ was relative, after all.

“Ready?” he asked, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.

Kay turned his head to look at him. “I have been ready for three minutes. You are being slow.”

Bodhi grinned. “You make me wait all the time,” he pointed out. He jumped up onto the workbench and straddled Kay’s pelvic cradle. It wasn’t exactly the typical position for droid repairs, but this was a more specialist sort of maintenance.

“You enjoy the waiting.” Kay’s voice was smug, and Bodhi couldn’t really argue with him. He _did_ enjoy Kay making him wait, winding him tighter and tighter until he felt like he was going to shake into pieces. 

“And maybe you’ll enjoy it too.” Bodhi planted his hands on either side of Kay’s head and leaned down to him. “You never know.”

“I certainly won’t, if you don’t get on with it.” Kay lifted a hand and pushed Bodhi’s hair back from his face, sending a shiver down his spine. Bodhi pressed a kiss to Kay’s faceplate, eliciting a pleased little hum, and then sat back up.

“Alright, if you’re going to be bossy about it.” He ran his hands down Kay’s chestplate. His organic hand felt the smoothness of the metal, warmed by the mechanics inside; his cybernetic hand picked up the faint vibrations of moving pieces, the soft pulse of K-2’s chronometer. He found the edge of the front access panel and ran his fingers along it, popping the catch to remove it.

Inside K-2SO was an array of wires, sensors, circuit boards, hydraulics, coils of tubing for his coolant system. It was complex, but laid out with perfect logic. Even when nothing in Bodhi’s world made sense, K-2 always did. 

“You’re beautiful.” Bodhi brushed his fingers over the edge of the access hatch, not yet reaching inside.

“Machinery does not fulfil the organic requirements for beauty.”

“It fulfils _my_ requirements.” Bodhi reached inside Kay with his organic hand and ran his fingers over a cluster of wires. _“You_ fulfil my requirements.”

“Yes, well, you are a very odd human,” Kay said, but there was fondness in his tone.

Bodhi laughed, and brushed the pad of his thumb gently over a sensor. Kay made a startled, staticky sort-of noise, and it sent a bolt of heat into Bodhi’s stomach. He shifted a little, and wished he’d thought to undo his trousers before starting this. But this wasn’t about him.

When Kay had first brought up the idea of sensual touch for his internal components, Bodhi had been a little hesitant. He was a good mechanic and a fair droid tech, and it felt like crossing some sort of line, to bring sex into something that was necessary for Kay to function. But then he’d realised how frustrating it must have been for Kay, to never be able to experience any kind of release even as he gave Bodhi regular, blindingly good orgasms. And then he’d thought about what it would be like, to be the one to give Kay something like that.

Bodhi was nothing if not a problem solver.

The devices he had built were small and seemingly innocuous, like small batteries with different ports. If they worked, they would deliver precise electrical currents to specific wires and sensors. Bodhi intended to stimulate as many as possible, to find Kay’s most sensitive components.

“Alright,” he said, trying to sound calm even as his heart pounded in his ears. “I’m going to attach the first one now.”

Once the device was affixed, Kay made another odd, staticky noise. “Oh. That is… strange.”

“Bad-strange, or good-strange?”

“The latter, I believe. It is not strong enough to tell.”

“Hm.” Bodhi removed the device and attached it slightly deeper, closer to one of the more powerful sensors. 

This time Kay’s fingers twitched against the workbench. _“Ah!_ Bodhi, that is— please continue.” 

Bodhi hummed, feeling a warm pride in his chest along with the burn of arousal in his gut. Kay was usually so in control, so precise, and to already have his vocabulator glitching was making his dick throb. He picked up a small vibrospanner and leaned closer to the opening of Kay’s chest to make a tiny adjustment to the device. Kay groaned, his hands spasming, and he grasped at Bodhi’s thighs where they bracketed him. 

“More?” Bodhi asked, and his voice came out rougher than usual. Without thinking, he pushed his hips forward so his groin was pressed against the ridge of Kay’s pelvic cradle. The bite of Kay’s fingers in his thighs was the right side of painful.

“Yes, yes…”

Bodhi picked up the second device from the tray mounted by the workbench. This one was slightly different, designed to send powerful waves of current in irregular pulses. He adjusted the light above and crouched low, probing deeper into Kay’s circuitry. The sensor he was looking for was hidden behind a segment of hydraulic tubing, and he had to carefully move it aside to be able to secure the second device.

When he switched it on Kay _moaned_ , the energy surging in his vocabulator breaking his voice into multiple tones. The intermittent waves of feedback had his optics flickering between brightness levels, and he clutched at Bodhi’s thighs.

“Bodhi—” Kay managed to say. “Bodhi, it feels—”

“Good?”

 _“Very_ good.”

Bodhi crawled up his chassis a little to lean forward and kiss his faceplate, though he knew Kay couldn’t feel it. Kay touched his face and Bodhi turned his head to mouth at the cool metal palm, generating haptic feedback on top of the electrical currents. “You look amazing. Want me to turn the first one up?”

“Yes.” There was impatience in Kay’s voice now, his fans running hard as waves of new data rolled through his processors. “Yes, turn it up.”

“Hm.” Bodhi kissed Kay’s hand again and then picked up the vibrospanner. He made a microadjustment to the first device, and a shudder went through Kay’s whole chassis. “Like that?”

“More than that! Bodhi, turn it up, please—”

Smiling, Bodhi turning it up another tiny fraction. “Now you know how I feel, when you stop touching me halfway through.” 

Kay clutched at Bodhi’s hips as though to drag him closer. 

“Ah… is this how arousal feels to you? There’s so much input. It’s very— intense.”

“Not always. It depends.” Bodhi rocked his hips against Kay’s pelvis again, his cock almost painfully hard. “I think you could orgasm, if I turned it up high enough.”

“And are you going to?”

“Hm.” Bodhi ran his organic hand up Kay’s chestplate to his neck well, dipping his fingers into the gap to touch the small sensors there. “Not yet. You wanted the real experience, so you need to wait.”

He began to shift the power of the first device up and down, never letting Kay get used to a particular pulse or rhythm. Kay clutched at him desperately, probably leaving bruises on Bodhi’s thighs and hips. His optics flickered, his vocabulator descending into broken words and static, his fans so loud in the small room that they almost drowned out his voice. Bodhi couldn’t help himself: he unbuckled his belt one-handed, yanked open his trousers, and pulled his blazing cock out into the cool air.

“Bodhi.” His name was barely understandable through the feedback in Kay’s voice. “Bodhi, please, I need more.”

“Yeah, I know.” Bodhi was panting, stroking himself as he continued to crank up the device with the other hand. “I know. Fuck, Kay, look at you—”

Kay grabbed his wrist to stop his movements, and then wrapped his own huge hand around Bodhi’s cock. Bodhi made a raw, desperate noise, willing himself not to come at the first touch of cool durasteel. “If I bring you to orgasm, will you let me finish?”

 _“Fuck.”_ Bodhi dropped his head to look. No matter how many times he saw his flushed, leaking cock wrapped in Kay’s massive hand, it was always shockingly good. “Yes, Kay, yes.”

“Good.” Kay stroked him with long, steady movements, though Bodhi could feel odd tremors through his fingers, the pressure not as precise as it usually was. “I very much enjoy making you come.”

“Kriff.” Bodhi tore his eyes away from his own cock to look Kay in the eyes. “I want to make you come too, Kay. I want to make you come over and over again.”

“That— that sounds— Bodhi, you are close, I can feel it.” Kay tightened his fingers and dragged his thumb over the head of Bodhi’s cock, and blinding pleasure surged through him like electricity. Bodhi only just pushed Kay’s hand away in time to catch his release in his own hand, his heart pounding against his ribs. 

“Right,” he panted, wiping his hand on his trousers, a problem for later. “Right. Now you.” His legs were shaking as he shifted closer, once again reaching into Kay’s chest to adjust the first device. Up a little, a little more, and—

_“Bodhi!”_

“That’s it.” Bodhi found Kay’s hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing his fingers. “A bit more, you’re there.”

He turned the device to its maximum setting. Kay cried out, his limbs locking, fans surging, his optics flaring and then dimming. 

Bodhi lowered the power of both devices and disconnected them quickly, watching Kay anxiously. He had expected an overload, but he still felt a wave of relief when he heard the whirring sounds of a soft reboot.

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly, running his fingers over Kay’s exposed circuitry to make sure everything was in place. 

“Yes.” Kay’s vocabulator was steady again, and he reached up to cup Bodhi’s jaw. Delight flooded through Bodhi and he couldn’t stop the smile spreading over his face. “You are very creative, for an organic.”

Bodhi laughed. “Thanks very much.” He held the two little devices in the palm of his hand. “So, a successful first experiment?”

“Very much so.” Kay curled Bodhi’s fingers over the devices, his own hand wrapped around Bodhi’s. “Though I think we should conduct further testing. Just to be sure.”


End file.
